


Guest at the Gleeful Manor

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Gen, M/M, Reader finds out along the way, Reader has no memories, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Will takes care of Reader, non-human reader, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: You wake up in a room in the Gleeful Manor to a sweet voice. A blue haired being is staring at you with concern. But what happened? Why does he look so worried for you?
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines
Kudos: 9





	1. A warm welcome

**What happened to the rest of the day?**

“Oh good. You’re awake. I was starting to get worried. You stayed unconscious for so long that I thought I missed something.”

You open your eyes to the sound of this sweet, soft voice. At first, the room seemed blurry, but a few times blinking took care of the issue, so you could properly take in the environment. It seemed to be a nice bedroom. Light walls, a window that was half open so a soft breeze could blow into the room. A carved, wooden dressing table with a chair, and another armchair. A wardrobe, and of course the bed you were lying in. The owner of the voice was sitting on the edge of the bed, keeping his distance from you a bit as you pushed yourself up against the pillows. What was this room? Why were you there at all, what happened?

“Oh, don’t be afraid. Please.”

The other person spoke up, raising a slender hand, fitted with a black leather glove. He seemed almost normal, but could not be human. The blue hair and the feint blue aura about him gave it away. It was relief, to see another non-human in what was obviously a human house. But where was this place? And who and what was this blue haired being, who tried so hard to be human. Although, most humans did not wear eyepatches. And the clothes? So pristine, so well-cut, it couldn’t be normal, everyday wear, right? It had to be a uniform of some sort. Well, maybe you should ask.

“My name is William Cipher. I am tasked with making sure you are comfortable and provided with the care you need while you stay in this house, the Gleeful Manor. I am afraid the master of the house, mister Gleeful himself, is rather busy. He ensured me he would stop by once you were awake, to introduce himself, and to make sure you were well cared for. We were both quite worried when we found you, unconscious in the garden.”

He gave you a sweet smile before getting up and taking a platter from the dressing table with a plate of food in it. A sudden sound made clear it had probably been a while since you had last eaten, and once again you wondered how long you had been unconscious. The question of what William was went unanswered. Perhaps he found it rude. Maybe it was a rude question. You had no reason to be anything but grateful to him though, as it sounded like he had done whatever he could to make sure you would not die because you had passed out outside. Why did that happen? Memories were a void when you tried to figure out what the hell you were doing before waking up here. Perhaps food was a good idea.

A knock on the door meant no more contemplating that. William got up again and went over to the door to open it. A man entered the room. He was obviously human, but something about him made the hairs on your arms stand up. William spoke to him in a soft voice, too soft to listen in on. Then the man walked over to the bed to speak to you directly. His tone of voice made clear he was asking a question. But what was he asking? The meaning was lost to you. After all, you were no human and did not speak their language. William joined the man and gave a sweet smile. “He is asking for your name.”

He clarified, and suddenly you realized that this blue haired being could speak your language, and the man who entered probably couldn’t understand a word you would say to him back. But well, you could at least give them your name, right? But as expected, the only reaction the man got when you gave your name was a bit of a confused and concerned look. The man’s brown eyes darted over to William, most likely so the being could translate what was said. The two exchanged a few words in the human language. William effortlessly seemed to switch between the two. The man spoke up again, gave a smile, then left the room again. No use to stay around if conversation was impossible.

“That was master Stanford Gleeful. He does not speak your language, but I have given him the name you would have if you had spoken ours. Besides that he has given me the order to make sure you rest up well, while we try to find out what happened to you. We understand you might want to go home, but at this point we do not know if you would not simply pass out again. So hopefully you do not mind staying here while you recover further.”

William clarified as he fluffed up the pillow you were leaning against now. Your questions seemed to be written on your face, as he answered them without you needing to speak up. He even seemed to understand you had no idea where you came from at all. It was almost as if you came into existence when William spoke up for the first. Well, not entirely. You knew your name, you knew you had been living a life before this. Just not _what_ life that had been. Was it really that generic? That you didn’t even remember your own life? That was upsetting. Maybe there was actually something wrong, and all of this just induced a headache. Time to get some rest. Or no, there was still some liquid in the cup. Food was gone though. When did you eat it? Either way, a drink was good right now. But dizziness hit immediately after and the cup slipped. William’s hand shot out to catch it and everything went black.


	2. Accepting the help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the second blackout, you wake up once again to Will talking to you. What the hell is happening that you keep blacking out? Well, at least you get some explanation as to what got you in the house in the first place. Stanford is generous, to give such a room, and a servant to care for you.

**Why does Will seem so eager to help?**

“-case you can hear me, I will just leave the food on the night stand and check up on you in about half an hour. I hope you will be awake by then.”

Those were the first words that truly came through again after resurfacing from the depths of unconsciousness. As far as you knew, this was the second time this happened without explanation. Last time you woke up to that voice again. Will Cipher, the blue haired being tasked with your comfort. Weird really, how that human in charge had just left his creature to take care of you. Perhaps he had expected the language barrier or something, or maybe it was just how things worked. Stanford ran the house and Will took care of guests. No clue, so far the only room you knew was your bedroom. It was comfortable though, and no reason to complain. But hopefully the cause of these blackouts was discovered soon, because they were starting to make everyone worried. Hopefully it wasn’t some sort of vertigo, that could not be cured and would result in more and more seizures over time. Not that there was a history of that in the family. Or was there? Your mind was still strangely void of memories. There had been no dreams to remind of the past either.

By the time a headache drove you to open your eyes to distract from confusing thoughts, the room was empty. A platter of food was indeed on the nightstand, and once you had pushed yourself up to a sitting position, a rumble in your stomach made clear quite a bit of time had passed since everything had gone black. Oh well, time to eat something, then there was time to think about what was next again. And the food was of great quality. Probably William’s cooking. For some reason it seemed highly unlikely Stanford knew how to cook, especially when it came to food for beings that weren’t exactly human. Will did. Will knew creatures. Not just because he was one, but because he was someone who took the time to get to know someone, or something. Will was nice, Stanford much more distant. But then again, it was his house, and he had allowed you in there to heal up. He was concerned with your condition and seemed very determined to find out what was going on. But why? Why not just let your own kind nurse you back to health? Perhaps there was something missing in the whole picture. Perhaps it had something to do with the past you did not remember?

While thinking everything over, the food had disappeared completely. Right after putting the platter back on the nightstand, a soft knock disturbed the peace and quiet. Will entered, and gave a smile after his single blue eye had checked over the entire room. Clearly he was relieved to see you awake again. After all, it could not be easy for him to attempt everything to help you get better and still watch the blackouts happen. He collected up the platter and wanted to leave the room, but you didn’t want him to. Too many questions to be ignored were on your mind. Will visibly hesitated, but clearly saw how hard this had to be on you. He put the platter down again and waved over it. It disappeared and the being took a chair and put it next to the bed. He was willing to answer at least some of the questions. After all, it was only right.

“Stanford, or Master Stanford as I usually call him, is a business man. He runs a company and has many partners. When we found you, our first suspicion was that it was either a partner who sent you, or a competitor who tried to plan an attack on him. We no longer think that. As soon as I realized you are not human, we were fairly sure you simply had an accident. By that time you were already in this room, and master Stanford did not find it reasonable to sent you back to the others while you were in this state. Instead, he ordered me to take care of you. He would later come to verify what happened. Now that we discovered he does not speak your language, I am to keep him updated on your condition, so we can determine when you can return home.”

He sounded calm and genuine, and the story did make sense. Stanford was kind enough to let you stay, instead of calling some sort of institution, considering the way most people reacted to creatures around them. No, he certainly wasn’t any ordinary man, but at least he was a good man. Well, perhaps you should thank him for all the help, but when attempting to get up, a slender, gloved hand was placed on your chest, gently pressing you back in the pillows.

“I will make sure to let him know, but you should not get up. Not so soon after another blackout. When you get stronger, we will take walks outside, but right now I truly think it’s best for you to stay in bed. I brought a few books. Maybe they will trigger some memories too. Who knows?”

Perhaps Will had a point. It could become a problem if you got up too fast and risked hitting your head against something. That would not only slow down any recovery, it would even bring more trouble. Books were nice though, and when Will put them down on the nightstand, the subjects seemed interesting enough to keep you occupied for a while. Hopefully the blackouts wouldn’t prevent you from reading through them like a good little bookworm. Wow, okay, wrong term to use on yourself. Yet it seemed familiar somehow. Perhaps something from the past. Something to keep in mind while reading these books.

Luckily the blackout seemed to keep away for a few days. A normal sleeping pattern was slowly forming again, which was a huge improvement for mental state as well. Memories didn’t seem to be returning, but at least Will came by multiple times a day to talk and bring food and drinks. You finally learned what he was too, a dream demon. But a kind one, who was very good at healing and easing sleep. Stanford showed up once or twice to check up, and Will informed him in that weird human language of the progress. Stanford then gave a reassuring, warm smile before leaving again. You still hoped that this meant soon you would be able to explore the house more. Will seemed to agree eventually, and promised that tomorrow you would sit outside in the sun for a while.

Next morning the demon helped you up. Your legs were wobbly, which was understandable after a week in bed and two blackouts. Will’s slender hands held you steady as you took a few steps. From the corner of your eye, it seemed for a second that one of Will’s hands was glowing, but when you quickly turned your head to look at it better, suddenly the room started to spin. Oh no, too much at once. Luckily the demon was already there to catch you and guide you back to bed before you could hit something hard.


	3. A new light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month by now, and it's starting to feel safer and safer in the manor. Will is so nice, and now that you are allowed to go outside sometimes, you're not feeling as restless anymore. Still, the blackouts are continuing to happen, so a solution has to be found at some point.

**What is Stanford talking about?**

“Do you want another one?”

The by now very familiar voce of the demon caused you to look up from your book. By now you had heard this voice for about a month while Will came in and out of whatever room you were in. Or in this case, the garden. It was great to be outside again, but sadly it didn’t have the desired effect. There were no memories coming back yet, despite sitting in almost the exact spot where Will said you had been found by him and his master. Stanford Gleeful wasn’t around at the moment though. Earlier he had come up to them both to talk to Will. It would be a lot easier if you could actually understand what he was talking about, but for some reason the human language didn’t seem to stick, despite Will’s attempts to teach you the basics. Sometimes he seemed to get a concerned look on his face. It wasn’t a miracle why that was. The blackouts were still happening after all, and there was simply no way to determine any pattern. They were completely random, did not rely on eating habits, hydration levels, amount of sleep or physical activity. There was no real trigger to be found so far, and that was frightening.

Will did his best to make you feel at ease as much as possible though, including convincing Stanford to let you go outside on the manor ground. Eventually he had given permission, but with a warning that Will had to come along at any time, just in case. It would not be a good thing if you would pass out without anyone nearby to catch you before you would fall and hot something. Will didn’t seem to mind being in your presence anyway, so everyone was content with this situation. And today, the dream demon had brought a plate of cookies with him, which he now held up. They were good, and you gladly took another one, careful to not spill crumbs on the open book. A book about the history of your people. Will had chosen it in the hope it would bring back some knowledge. Sadly, nothing any of the residents of the manor had tried seemed to have any effect. Not even the scientist man in the basement knew what to do about the inexplicable memory loss. According to Will, Stanford and the scientist, his name was Fiddleford, were trying to find out if there was some sort of natural enemy of your people who could have possibly caused this in the first place. It would be a start, but the blackouts were a problem of their own, and highly concerning to deal with.

You wanted to as the dream demon what Stanford had figured out so far, but for a reason unclear to you, Will seemed to get a bit more distant whenever it was about his master. It was strange, because whenever the man had come around, he was always very concerned and calm. Always just checking up on you. At some point he had managed to speak a few words you could understand, but it was clear the pronunciation and the way his mouth had to work to get it right were very unnatural, and even took effort, as if they were physically straining him. He’d only done it once, but his words had been so reassuring. ‘We will figure this out.’ Just the fact he had said that made everything worth it. A little bit. It was still bothering everyone, and the fact they entire household was so focussed on only one person was so strange. There was some guilt that didn’t want to go away, no matter how many times the demon reassuringly said that it wasn’t so different from their everyday business, that he liked to spend time with someone who wasn’t human, like himself, and how everyone just wanted to make sure you would be in the best possible health before returning to your people. But that was also a thing: where to return to if you didn’t even know who you people were. By now, the residents felt much more like the ones you should stay with that a community you didn’t remember.

Will set a slender hand on your shoulder and gave a kind smile. “It’s alright, we will make it stop. You won’t have to live with these issues forever. And once we got through this weird state of confusion, we will work towards a solution and have you fully back on your feet. First step is to get you to a point where you don’t need that anymore.” His singular blue eye went to your right arm. You followed his gaze and sighed. So far you had tried to not pay attention to it. It was already incredibly kind of Will to make sure the IV bag had a standard that still allowed trips to the garden. At first, the whole thing had been concerning, and the needle was frightening. But Will had patiently explained it was only to keep you as steady as possible. If the blackouts kept happening, there was no way to determine how long it would last before you would manage to wake up from it again, and with the IV in place, at least they could make sure there were enough nutrients going through your system. A safety measure, the demon called it, although you had noticed a very slight strain in his voice when he said that. As if there was something not quite right.

Now that it had grabbed your attention, you remembered something you had been thinking about earlier. It happened often enough, although only in your room, that you spent longer periods awake while alone. You’d do things without thinking about it, small habits you had no idea where they came from. And not once did they cause a blackout. On those days, Will often only checked in to bring food and maybe clean things up. But when Will stayed longer, the blackouts happened. Not every time, but often enough to start being bothering. Upon voicing those thoughts, Will flinched just a second, then sighed deeply. “I wonder if it is possible your kind doesn’t react well to my presence. The day we found you in the garden, I had been walking outside often. Perhaps we didn’t see eachother, but I accidentally caused the blackout. If that’s true, I am putting you in danger. I am so sorry, I never intended to do that.” The demon sounded very upset, and it was really not your intention. Probably just a coincidence anyway. Perhaps it was better to go back inside, so Will could retreat somewhere. Guilt came up. The demon was so friendly, but now he was crying.


End file.
